When a family is destroyed
by HFH
Summary: Mr. Foley was murdered and nobody can find Richie. An entire family was destroyed by the Hate. Cap 5 finally up!
1. The call

Chapter One: The call

I wish I could say that I own Static Shock (especially Richie) but I DON'T

HFH writes: Hello there! This is the first fic I write about Static Shock... in fact, I started to watch this show a month ago, so if you find some mistakes, just tell me . This fic is dedicated to my fav chara of this show: Richie Foley!

All right, no more words. Onto the fic!

**Virgil's home**

The teenager was reading another comic. Starting to study its difficult... and studying History during such a calm night seemed impossible for him. Who'd like to read about a war that happened centuries ago? Virgil Hawkins was Static Shock, and he didn't need to know about an ancient empire for protect people.

The magnificent CockroachMan (TM) was hitting his worst enemy, Sock Face, using his Cockroach Wip... when Sharon called Virgil and trash all suspence.

-You got a call! Hurry up for once!!- Sharon yelled again

Virgil rolled his eyes -Comin'...

He went dowstairs and took the phone. -Richie?- Virgil asked

-_V, please come_- Richie sounded scared

-What's wrong?

_-There's no time for..._

Suddenly, Virgil heard an unvoiced sound. Like if someone drop the receiver

-RICHIE!- Static desesperately called him

More noises, Richie was fighting against someone. Virgil was going to hung the phone and help his friend when he listened a familiar but horrible sound. The same sound that someone listened before Mrs. Hawkins was killed. A sound of hate and death.

_A shoot_

Virgil didn't reacted, he just stared the phone with fear. His entire body became paralysed, while part of his mind wished that Richie was joking...

Without thinking, the teenager grabbed his suit and ran towards Richie's home

_To be continued...._


	2. Looking at Death's eyes

Chapter Two: Looking at Death's eyes

This is not fair... ;; I DON'T own Richie! -or any Static Shock chara-

HFH writes: And here I am again! Sorry x the short chap, the next ones will be longer, I promise!

Feline-Feral, Angel Reid, X3, Shadow-Spider, Kate Maxwell, Doc-dm and xThunderboltx0x : Thanks a lot for your reviews!!!

Kate Maxwell: You are right! I didn't mention a timeline at all. Well, I didn't watch too much episodes of the second season (Cartoon Network started to repeat episodes of the first season after "Time Zone") but I can tell you that this fic starts after Richie became Gear –I love that suit.... ;;;- Thank you!!  

All right, onto the fic!

**A street near Richie's home**

A turmoil. Virgil's mind was a turmoil. While he was trying to run as fast as he could, Virgil didn't noticed that he left his home without ask permission. He didn't notice that he'd arrive faster flying with the disc instead of running. He didn't... because his mind was focused on Richie. His best friend, his brother... the shoot. A shoot. Mrs. Hawkins lying on the floor. Mrs. Hawkins, local heroin. Gear, the superhero. Gear, Richie, Richie... lying on the floor, just like Mrs. Hawkins. Richie, leaving Virgil alone... just like Mrs. Hawkins did.

-Stop thinking like he's dead!- Static Shock yelled to himself. Virgil was desesperated, one question captured his atention. "_Could I get there in time?"_

"Richie, I'm coming. Resist, bro... please" the teenager begged.

Richie. Things became hard for him since his father suddenly got fired. His whole life changed, he was gloomy and silent. Sadness took away his smile. Virgil understood that his friend was going through a difficult moment, and he tried to cheer him up. Everyday he joked, bought Richie some comics and talked with him... when he wasn't dealing with Ebon and co. Gear wasn't able to help him, and Static Shock didn't ask him.

But Virgil didn't know that Richie wasn't sad because of Mr. Foley's fire, his family had some savings. Gear finally saw the lie he was living... when every night his father arrived half-drunk. When every silent dinner finished with Mr. Foley trowing away the dishes. When every day Richie answered the phone and a male voice (never the same voice) asked for his mother. When every morning Mrs. Foley walked away, murmuring excuses.

Richie understood his family was ruined, and he blamed himself... because he never noticed such an obvious thing.

Minutes later, Static Shock arrived to Richie's home. He didn't have to use his powers because the door was already open, showing nothing but darkness.

-RICHIE!

Virgil made a rush for the stairs, worried because of the silence. The dim light he followed belonged to Mrs and Mr. Foley's bedroom.

The woman was sit on the bed, her face was covered with bruises. She was breathing slowly, while her eyes were stuck on a red puddle. Virgil Hawkins approached her. Just as Static feared, a dead body was lying, covered with crimson. His eyes were open... that empty look only reflected Death.

_To be continued..._


	3. Flashback

Chapter Three: Flashback

Every time I watch a Static Shock episode, I wonder: Why in this world I DON'T own Richie, or Virgil, or Richie, or Ebon, or Richie???? =´O

HFH writes: Hello again! I wrote this chap while my professor was talking 'bout... boring things I gotta know for my next exam =D I gotta change this fic to PG due to swearing and violence.

xThunderBolt0x, Feline-Feral, Kate Maxwell, X3, dr.shmoorzdic, The Evil Mermaid Sal and Angel Reid: Thank you very much for your reviews!!! =D I hope you like this new chap

To Angel Reid: Of course I'd love to!! English is my weakest point ever... mostly 'cause I was drawing while my English teacher explained... XD So, if you don't mind, I'll send you the next chapter first by mail so you can check its (terrible) grammar.

Well, let's start with this fic!

_One hour before. Richie's home_

Mr. Foley was watching TV, with a bottle of whisky as his only company. The bedroom was lit by a blue brightness.

A female shape appeared in the doorframe and turned on the lights. His husband didn't answered her low greetings, but got up and approached her. The man grabbed her wist, pressed it with rage and made her face him.

-Where did you go?

Mrs. Foley trembled with fear after seeing his menacinly look –Gloria and I...

-Gloria, eh? DON'T LIE TO ME!- he shaked the wist- George told me about your "boyfriends"... about Brian, Jack, Henry and Milton and... who else? The butcher? My grandfather? WHO ELSE?

His partner was pale but answered back, musting up all her courage -Why are you so surprised? You'd kill everything I felt for you- Her wist suffered more pression, while a warm, alcoholic breath touched lightly her cheek. That was the last straw. -Look at you, there's nothing left of the man I fell in love with. Nothing. And you are the only responsible...

-Shut up, bitch!

-That's enough... Do you wanna talk? Fine! Let's talk! Why don't you tell me about your secretarian? About her baby's father?- Mrs. Foley looked right towards his eyes- Come on, let's talk about Amanda...

-Don't involve her in this!!- a punch hit the woman's nose and made her fall. She touched her warm blood with a mixture of fear, pain and surprise. Mr. Foley did never hit her before.

The man grabbed her hair and pulled it, lifting her head. Seconds later, Mrs. Foley was hit again.

_At the Gas Station_

Richie released a unscrewer, dissapointed "It's pointless, I just can't get concentrated... my mind starts to disgress over and over again"

"How could I fix Backpack, when I can't fix my own family? How could I save Dakota, when I just can't help my own family? My marks are falling, my classmates murmur about the "Poor Richie" during the lunch. I wanted to be popular, but not in that way! Only Daisy, Freida and Virgil give me their support. It's truth: when you are in trouble, only your true friends will be there. I know I'm not grateful to them at all... I'm just too busy with being embittered and annoyed. But, what else can I do? My father, once the man I trusted and loved, is now a human garbage who spends our few money on alcohol and insults us during the dinner. My mother isn't better, she's running from bed to bed, like a psycho-whore. They just hate to each other, and I gotta inhale that hate... feel it burning my lungs... and I don't know what to do. I'm tired of them, of their hate, of Gear and Backpack... I'm tired.

And I take out my anger on Virgil. I'm such a great friend"

"I ruined our friendship with my envy... I couldn't avoid it; he's got such a beautiful family. Although the Hawkins suffered a painful loss years ago, they are together. A bond unites them: Love. I can't say the same thing about my family"

The teenager sighed "What can I do? It's ridiculous: I am a super nerd, Physics and Maths are easy for me... but I don't know how to live in the _real_ world. So, what's my superior intelligence for?"

"Stop. I'd love to stop thinking. I know I sound as a suicide, but it's the truth"

Richie stared at Backpack and turned off the lights "Maybe tomorrow..."

He walked slowly. While he was going back to his home, the peaceful night animated him a little. "Tomorrow, I'll buy Virgil some CockroachMan comics and I'll apologize. I shouldn't treat him that bad, my family is a shit but it isn't V's fault. I gotta apologize to Daisy and Freida too... goodbye, savings!" Richie smirked. Back at home, he grabbed his key and insert it on the lock. The younger Foley was going to take the latch when the door opened. "Hey... I locked the door! I even left some lights up..." he noticed the darkness inside.

Richie bit his lips "He's at home. I didn't want to arrive after him... now, I gotta go to his bedroom and tolerate his insults" The teenager went upstairs, trying to not make noise.

A cry

A low sob interrupted the silence.

His mother

Richie was like hypnotized, he only reacted when the cry stopped, seconds later. The blonde teenager ran towards her bedroom.

On the bed, Mrs. Foley was crying, half uncounscious. Her hands were tied to the bars. Her deformed face was covered with wounds and blood.

Staring at her with horror, Richie felt himself little, abandoned, helpless. -Mom...- he cried. Richie untied her hands, while tears were furrowing his cheeks. Mrs. Foley opened slowly her eyes, and stared at her son. She was going to answer, when some broken theet fell.

-Don't worry, I'll call him... I'll... Static... Virgil will help us...- his mother didn't understand Richie's incoherent words. The woman saw him taking the phone and dialing. Her son asked for Virgil and waited, sobbing.

-_Richie?_- his friend asked

-V, please come...

Mrs. Foley looked at the door, and moaned. Her husband was just there, staring at his gossipy son with fury. The man's face revealed madness and hate.

His right hand showed a gun.

* * *

Virgil Hawkins was still dismayed. That scene destroyed his nerves... the injured woman, the blood, the cadaver.

Only a word was echoing inside his mind _"Richie..."_

_To be continued..._


	4. Missing

Chapter Four: Missing

I DON'T own Static Shock… yet =)

HFH writes: Here is another chap! I'm afraid next ones will take a long while, 'cause I gotta study for my next exams… Richie, I so wanna have your brain… X.x I took Barnaby and Troy for "Midsommer Murders" a cool series I watched years ago.

I gotta thank Angel Reid's GREAT HELP! By checking this chap's grammar. Thanks a lot!!!

MEG, Bea, Angel Reid, Kate Maxwell, X3 and Feline-Feral: Thank you very, very, very much for your reviews!

Onto the chap!

"RICHIE!" Static called in vain. The cadaver was lying in front of him. His chest showed a wound, near to his heart, from where life escaped. Some bloody fingerprints stained his shirt, as if someone had tried to revive him. Mr. Foley was dead, the murderer escaped, Mrs. Foley was still shocked...

And there was no signal of Richie.

Next to Mr. Foley's dead body, the bedside table and the phone were overturned. Its receiver was off the hook. Virgil tried to talk with the woman, but it was in vain. Static searched for his friend in every room, desperate.

Nothing. Whoever had killed Mr. Foley and hit his wife..._kidnapped Richie._

With that terrible idea striking his mind, the teenager checked some nearby streets. Desperation invaded his body over and over again, when the streets followed one another without result. Virgil tried in the Gas Station, in some Police Stations, in the Mall, in the High School, at the bridge... in every place he could think of.

On the top of a building, Static took a rest. Tears of rage furrowed his cheeks "...why? Why I can save some people... but I always fail when I try to save someone I really care about? That bastard is doing who knows what with my friend..."

First, Virgil had tried to save his mother (A/N: "Timezone" episode). Now, history was repeating itself again. Mrs. Hawkins and Richard Foley. His mother and his best friend. They needed him, they were in danger... and they were disappointed. Both trusted in Static... and paid for it.

"RICHIE!" he cried, frustrated. The strokes of a bell resonated as reply. It was 12:00 am. Two hours before, Gear called Virgil and asked his help. Where could Richie be? Maybe... maybe Richie was...

"NO!" Virgil grabbed his head.

Nobody can escape from the truth. It didn't matter how much he tried to avoid it, the feeling resounded in his mind. "It's too late... I'm sorry, Richie... I..."

His home! Virgil's last chance was at his own house.. The masked teenager returned to his home, quickly.

"Where were you?!" Sharon exclaimed, in way of greeting her brother. "We searched you... Dad was going to call the police!!"

In another circumstance, he would have been scared of Sharon, as angry as she was. "Is Richie here?"

Mr. Hawkins calm voice answered him. "No, he isn't. Virgil, we need to talk..."

Virgil realized the seriousness of the situation. "No, please, dad. I'm  trying to find Richie and now... Please! Don't ask me about..."

Mr. Hawkins, ignoring Virgil's thoughts, continued. "Let's get this straight. You are always disappearing...Virgil, two hours? You are hiding something, son. I thought you trusted me."

"If you wanna ever go outside again, you'd better tell us what the hell were you doing, Virgil." Sharon translated.

Virgil was worried and desperate. He looked at his father. Mrs. Hawkins' death had been painful, but Virgil and Sharon had been able to continue with their lives... thanks to their father. It was decided. The teenager used his powers and turned on the TV

-I'm Static. Richie asked for my help, and I went to his home…his father was killed, and Mrs. Foley was beaten up pretty bad... but I didn't find Richie…and I searched him…" Virgil was crying. He avoided his family's pale faces by looking at the floor. "I know I should of told you, Pop... I'm sorry... It's just... it went out of control... and now... I think Richie is..." A kind hand touched his shoulder "Pop..."

"I knew I had nothing to worry about. You should rest, son... this all must have been horrible for you. The police will find Richie, don't worry."

Sharon was speechless

"But... I need to keep looking for him..."

"Please, Static," his father smiled at the name, "you need to rest."

Minutes later, Virgil went to bed "I'll find you, bro..."

He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

**Next morning**

"Virgil!"- Sharon called.

The teenager got up slowly "What- did the police find Richie?"

"Look, some detectives are talking with Daddy. You don't have to mention that you were at Richie's home if you talk to them..."

"I'll keep my identity secret... "

His sister nodded "They're still searching for him. If you say you were at his home..."

"Got it."

Sharon smiled "Fine..."

She would never tell Virgil how proud she was of him. "He'd become even more arrogant."

Virgil went downstairs, waiting until he could continue searching for Richie. Just as Sharon said, two men were interrogating Mr. Hawkins. The oldest one was dressed with grey shirt and pants. His straight, blonde hair was short. His blue eyes examined Virgil on sight. "So, you must be Virgil Hawkins. I'm Detective Tom Barnaby and this," a nod at the other man," is Sergeant Troy. We are looking for your friend, Richard Foley."

"Yes, hi..." Virgil answered.

Gavin Troy wore a grey suit. His short hair was brown, and his eyes turned on Virgil as he spoke. "He's suspect of killing his own father."

"Richie?" Virgil asked, incredulous.

_To be continued…___


	5. Victim

Chapter Five: Victim

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Richard Foley! ;. ;

HFH writes: Sorry for the delay, between my exams and the writer's block I couldn't continue with this fic xx. This chapter narrates what happened with Richie after his father was murdered. I hope you like it.

I thank you all for your support and your patience. This will be the last chap, and I'll try to upload the Epilogue as soon as possible. In the meantime, I gotta study Freud for another exam... X . X;;

**Saturn's Hikari:** Thank you very much! About Richie... well, I don't want to spoil. I just luv him :)

**Nikana:** Gear? Well, he rocks... I mean, he's not as strong as Static, and sometimes he can't help Virgil, but you can see he's doing the best he can. That's why I admire him

**tracebo:** Thanks for your comments, I really appreciate them. I'm afraid this chap is kinda short, I'll try to post a longer epilogue a.s.a.p

**Feline-Feral:** I apologize for the long wait! I'll write the epilogue when Fred allows me...

**Kate Maxwell:** I think you're right about Richie...

**X3:** Well, it seems you gotta read if Richie did kill Mr. Foley or not. About Sean, well, I agree with you

**Angel Reid:** I thank you again for your help, I didn't want to bother you sending this chap. But I'd love to have your help when I write the epilogue. Can I send it to you before I post it? I hope you like this new chap

* * *

Richard Osgood Foley was tired. He sat on the dirty floor and leaned his back on the wall. His arms surrounded his legs, protecting them. Alone in the darkness, he closed his eyes. A bitter sigh escaped from his mounth, it was followed by some sobs. His hands were stained with scarlet. His mind was a whirlwind. He could hear Sean Foley repeating his last word over and over again. 

Assassin...

He could hear his mother's cry. Richie could touch his mother's wounds. In his imagination, he could see Mrs. Foley's terrified look.

Assassin...

"But... there was nothing I could do. He... he was going to kill her!"

Assassin...

"I can feel it, my memories are whirling. Nothing makes sense. My father, standing in the door and holding a gun. My own, drunk father, hitting me twice and losing his balance. The gun, falling next to me. Virgil's desesperated scream, my only friend. His father was the only paternal figure I ever had. My father was too busy with his drinks, with his beisbol... My mother was too busy with her friends, with her lovers... They never loved me..."

"I spent my whole childhoood alone. I needed them, but they disapointed me. If only they tried... if we were an united family. My father woudn't have been dead. My mother wouldn't have been hurted. I wouldn't have been here, with my stained hands. I'm the only victim of their stupidity... I'm nothing but a victim"

Richie's cry became louder

"I grabbed the gun, my father smirked. -Leave!- I whispered. He walked towards me, still smirking"  
"I hated him. In that moment, I could feel the power of Hate... the Hate made my blood boil... the Hate controlled my fingers... the Hate fired at my father. That shot... God! What an horrrible sound!. My father collapsed on the floor. My mother stared at him, shocked. Virgil's call resounded in the room. I touched his chest, trying to help him. My father gave me the last glance... his last word cut the silence..."

-Assassin...

"I didn't want to... I just ran away... I never wanted to kill him... I just don't know what happened to me!"

Some tears wet his overall.

"Now, all is over. Over"

The teenager shooked his head.

"I can't bear this anymore... I can't!"


End file.
